The invention relates to a stirring apparatus with a stirrer having a hollow shaft and which is surrounded by a fixed casing and a drive means for the stirrer, wall parts of the casing and/or holow shaft being heatable.
As products to be stirred may have a corrosive action, particularly at high temperatures, known stirring apparatuses of the indicated type must be made from highgrade, stainless steel. To protect against corrosion, it is generally known to coat heated containers with an enamel coating, but as is known, such a protective coating can only be applied to wall parts having a limited thickness and it is destroyed due to its limited elasticity or percussion/impact sensitivity, when the wall part provided with the protective coating is exposed to loads or stresses, which lead to an elastic deformation thereof. It is therefore not possible to use impact-sensitive protective coatings for stirring apparatuses in which considerable stirring forces, due to high viscosity, are to be expected.